Incident
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: In their beginning days at Beacon Academy, Weiss and Yang have a falling-out.
1. Chapter 1

**Fair warning that this is a very, very old story, written back during volume 1 & 2 days. One of my first roleplays ever and my firs Freezerburn, I believe. The characters, setting, and events are all volume 1-based so if you're down for a throwback, read on! If not, I totally get it, but my fresher content will have to be inspired by vol7.**

**Even their personalities in this are volume 1-centric, as well as the dynamic we collectively thought they had back in the day. It's a bit stale now, but still was a decent RP, in my opinion. It starts off right with the 'incident' and is mostly just... drama. Nothing crazy special.**

**I'll underline Yang's parts and keep Weiss' normal.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Incident

Chapter 1.

It was just a normal day, in a normal lecture class, with Port droning endlessly on about his "valiant" past. The level of boredom weighing down the atmosphere was a normal level. So why couldn't the fidgety blonde girl behind Weiss also be normal_ for once in her life?_

Yang sat in the row of seats directly behind her, and thus was slightly elevated over Weiss. It was only second period, and yet she was already as antsy as though it was the last hour of the school day. She was bubbling with impatience; Weiss heard every groan, every sigh, every tap of her _insistent_ pencil against the desk, every kick of her foot and hair-raising crack of her neck.

When she was certain the professor wasn't looking, Weiss quickly rounded on her teammate with a glare and pressed her index finger to her lips, hissing softly. But she made sure not to let her gaze linger for too long, lest she meet Yang's eyes which had no business being that pretty…

Weiss promptly turned to face forward again. Her rapid heartbeat was another thing that wasn't acting normal recently, especially around the blonde girl.

Praying that Yang would behave herself, the heiress straightened up again and tried to focus.

. . .

Yang was hopelessly bored and tired of sitting in class. Her tailbone ached with an incessant need, and she couldn't help but yawn at her professor's endless droning that turned to white nose in a matter of minutes.

She sighed, flicking a lock of golden hair over her shoulder, and stroked Ember Cecilia. The bangles rested on her arms, and she wished she could use them in battle instead of having to stare at their inactive form.

She glanced down occasionally at Weiss, who paid attention strictly, only breaking her gaze on Port to fix her ponytail or fiddle delicately with her pencil.

Yang clicked her tongue loudly, propping her chin onto her fists. She shuffled her feet under the desk, her eyes lowered into a half-lidded gaze. Clearing her throat, Yang straightened and leaned back to drape herself over the chair.

Port turned his back, preparing to draw his ingenious battle diagram that Yang recognized as one shown in the back of her textbook, and Weiss whipped around, silvery hair flying over her shoulder.

"Shh!" Weiss spat, her finger resting on the concave of her upper lip. The blonde stared coquettishly into blue eyes, and smirked. She couldn't help but roll her eyes a bit, but straightened up in her chair nonetheless. Yang quieted down, but only for a minute. Then, she whispered loudly, leaning over the edge of her desk.

"Weiss! Hey! Weiss! Weiss! Over here!"

. . .

Weiss savored the silence for as long as it lasted.

Which was a short-lived forty eight seconds.

The heiress felt her eyebrow twitching, and her grip on her pencil tightened until her knuckles ran white.

_Unbelievable... Just ignore her… _

She could hear Yang prompting her, egging her on, trying to instigate as she drizzled gasoline onto a hungry flame. She was ten times worse than her younger sister. Ruby sat beside Weiss - slouching and doodling, of course - but at least she was _quiet_.

Yang was calling out to her, and Weiss stiffened; if the professor called Yang out on her behavior, then so be it. But if _Weiss_ was dragged down as well and her academic performance was jeopardized…

She whipped around once more. "Shut it, Yang!" she snapped. Her defensiveness of her position in the class was now stronger than the jitters she had been stifling around her teammate recently. Her eyes were hard and stern - almost threatening. But her resolve wavered just a little when she saw the charming smile.

. . .

Yang enjoyed annoying Weiss. She liked the way she could see Weiss' knuckles clench in anger, or the hint of a vein popping at the base of her neck, or even the way she could hear a sharp intake of air through clenched teeth. She decided to make it a hobby.

But now, watching Weiss practically vibrate from anger, it was slightly terrifying, but still entertaining.

"Oh, Weiss~" she sang softly.

Weiss' eyes were blazing. Yang quirked an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. She grinned easily, not afraid to bare her teeth in front of the rabid dog that Weiss had turned into.

"Easy, snow angel," Yang purred, her drawl pulling out of her mouth slowly. She arched her eyebrow as to challenge Weiss, and widened her eyes ever so slightly. Weiss whipped back around to place her head in her hands, and straightened to focus on the startled professor once more. There was silence. "Psst, Weiss!" The taunting call rang around the classroom. Yang smiled wolfishly, waiting for the response.

. . .

_Just ignore her. She's only seeking attention…_

Weiss had been raised to be patient, calm. She had been taught never to act impulsively or rashly based on momentary emotions; more often than not, feelings were transient and would be altered within a few hours anyway.

But her fuse was running short.

No. She was a Schnee. She was composed.

Weiss clamped her teeth down on her bottom lip, biting back another quip. Even Yang's remark of calling her the accursed nickname went un-refuted. Distracting whispers and quiet taunts, she could handle.

However, drawing the attention of the _entire lecture hall_ with an obnoxiously loud call of Weiss' name…

"That's _it!_" Weiss slammed her hands onto her desk and spun around to face Yang, face red with rage and mortification. "Yang, _shut up_! Why is it so _difficult_ for you to just be _quiet_ for a few hours a day?! Have you absolutely _no_ self-control at all? You'll never succeed as a huntress if you can't keep you mouth shut! It's ridiculous, Yang! You're distracting the rest of us from learning! If you absolutely _must_ make noise, then do us all a favor and _get out_!"

Her furious shout echoed for a second until it dissipated into a heavy silence. All eyes were upon them now. Weiss huffed, still trembling and face pink as she continued to glare icily up at her teammate.

. . .

Yang couldn't believe it. Weiss had snapped. Not just a snarky comment or a particularly scorching scolding, but a full-fledged angry outburst.

Yang was almost impressed. But in this situation, with all eyes on her, even her darling sister's, she felt ashamed. Her cheeks were red; she could tell. Her aura flickered nervously, and she lowered her lavender gaze, lips pressed into a thin line. She gathered her book bag, packed her things sloppily, and stood.

"Sorry..." she mumbled under her breath, the jumble of syllables disappearing into the heavy, tense air. Yang met eyes with Weiss, cerulean and lilac connecting in an energy-filled look. Yang should've known when 'far enough' became 'too far.' She'd pushed Weiss to this point, so she guessed she deserved the embarrassment of the backlash.

It still sucked, though.

So Yang fled, her bag knocking against the doorframe and her footsteps receding. She was ashamed and angry, but mostly at herself.

. . .

"Yang, wait!"

Ruby's distressed call was what alerted Weiss to exactly what had just happened. Once the heiress had finally started to regain her bearings, she looked about her. Everyone was staring, and even the professor was at a loss for words.

She looked like an absolute fool. They were all judging her, muttering disapprovingly or even out of fear. When she met Ruby's eyes, Weiss saw the pain in her gaze, and even Blake appeared to be notably upset.

Weiss felt wretched. She hadn't wanted to lash out at Yang like that - especially not in front of the entire class. But that was one thing she had inherited from her father - once she snapped, her wrath wouldn't be silenced until she had shouted every last word on her mind. She was no different from him.

The addition of being stared at by all of her classmates had only added to the pressure, causing her to babble on even longer in her discourse than she would have intended. Beacon was supposed to be where she started anew, and yet here she was chasing off her own teammates over some trivial matter.

Ignoring Ruby's call of her name, Weiss left her supplies behind on her desk as she stumbled into the aisle. Her image as a model student had already been shattered by her own recklessness, so leaving class would hardly matter now.

She ignored the rest of the world as she rushed for the hall and gave chase after Yang.

. . .

Yang wanted to be alone. She didn't mean to create such a huge scene in front of her classroom, in front of her friends. She didn't mean to make Weiss blow up; she had just wanted to have fun.

But she had taken it too far, like she always did.

She wanted to hide, but she met a dead end at the end of the hallway. Two doors were beside her, and she tried to turn both knobs, but was met with locks.

_Damn_.

She hissed through her teeth and sank down, her back to the wall. She pulled her book bag off of her shoulder and placed her head into her hands.

"Ugh..." she muttered.

The sound of footsteps nearing reached her ears, and Yang cursed again before she looked up. She just wanted to be alone, but it didn't seem like that would be the case now.

. . .

She was acting on sheer instinct, but Weiss seemed to be able to predict exactly where Yang had run off to. Running out to the courtyard was more of Ruby's thing, and going to the library would be Blake's; Yang, on the other hand, was the type to try to hide in a classroom that would probably end up being locked.

When Weiss found her in exactly the state she'd imagined, she almost couldn't believe it. Almost.

She slowed her pace when she saw Yang now, looking absolutely miserable, nothing like her usual, overly-peppy big sister self. Her head was buried in her hands, knees pulled to her chest.

Was she… crying? Oh no, no, please not that.

A pang shot through Weiss' chest at the thought of the zealous blonde potentially weeping in front of her now. Some things were just wrong: Ruby climbing civilly down from her top bunk rather than jumping was just _wrong_, Blake refusing fresh tuna was just _wrong_, and Yang Xiao Long crying was just **_**wrong**_**.

Weiss bit her lip until she tasted blood. She knew she was at fault for all of this for not being able to control her temper, but she wasn't very used to apologizing - probably because she hadn't been in enough relationships with people to breed a necessity for closeness, arguments, or the resulting reconciliations.

But what confused her most was the almost… soft sensation that filled her chest. She wanted to comfort Yang - but not in the way she would do so for Ruby or Blake. For her other two teammates, perhaps she might sit beside them and talk things over.

But for now, she found herself overcome with the urge to embrace Yang. She didn't know why - perhaps she didn't _want_ to know. She was feeling too many things at the moment, and in the end, Weiss stopped a good ten feet away from the moping blonde and meekly croaked out.

"Yang…?"

. . .

Yang didn't want to look up at the call of her name. She curled into herself, making herself small and bringing her legs in to her chest. She hated when people saw her crying. She was a big sister. She shouldn't ever cry in front of others.

She lifted her watering eyes, and was surprised at the sight of Weiss.

The other huntress was fidgeting in her spot, wringing her hands nervously and burying her teeth into her lip. Yang brought herself shakily to her feet. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve quickly, and gave a watery smile.

"Hey, Weiss," she murmured. There was a pregnant pause, charged with nervous energy, and it was only broken by Yang's sniffling.

. . .

Weiss was relieved that Yang had stood up; seeing the blonde girl balled up like a withering flower in the wake of a blizzard didn't sit well with her. But Yang's smile was obviously forced, and it sent the familiar pang through Weiss' chest once more. This was her fault.

"Yang…"

Where was she to begin? Weiss suddenly found the fringes of her skirt to be particularly fascinating as her fingers fiddled with them. But she made sure to keep her eyes locked on Yang's; she was a Schnee, and if there was anything at all she knew how to do, it was to keep her head held high, even when 'proud' was the exact opposite of how she was feeling; she had been trained to be a master of this guise, after all.

She was also not one to beat around the bush. Weiss could hold a grudge, but the last thing she wanted to do was make enemies, _especially_ with a teammate and _especially_ with Yang. She felt her heart pound a little harder again when she noticed the other girl was just about on the verge of tears - and _she_ had caused it.

Suddenly, Weiss felt extremely frustrated and upset with herself.

"Yang… I'm sorry for my deplorable behavior just now. I've just been fairly stressed recently and I needed a scapegoat, and… there you were." She fought back the fiery tears with all her might. She didn't know why the sting was assaulting her eyes right now, and this only served to make her even more frustrated.

She didn't want to make Yang upset, because that made _her_ upset.

. . .

Yang lifted her chin and felt her lip quiver as she listened to Weiss explain her actions. After Weiss finished speaking, Yang smiled tearfully. There was a silence as Yang gathered her words and avoided Weiss' pleading gaze.

"Hey, it's all right. Thanks for coming to talk to me. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry that I'm such a bother," she murmured, lowering her eyes. She gathered up her book bag, and started to move to leave the hallway.

Yang wanted to say more, but she didn't want to in fear of the tears breaking her voice. She faltered as she stepped around Weiss, so that they were back to back, mere inches away from each other. Yang let a heavy exhale out of her lips, and tried to leave, but paused.

A part of her wished that Weiss would stop her.

. . .

"It's _not_ all right…" Weiss muttered as Yang passed her, reaching out to grab her wrist. "And you're not a bother. It was my fault for being so rash." She turned around to glance at Yang's back.

"And just _where_ do you think you're going?" she demanded, holding tightly to her sleeve. "No way am I letting you go off on your own to cry somewhere else now." She tugged Yang's arm, turning the taller girl around to face her.

Her lip was quivering, lavender eyes threatening tears even more prominently now. Fighting back her own guilt, Weiss plunged her free hand into her blazer's front pocket to retrieve a tissue.

"Honestly," she huffed, reaching up - _Dust_, Yang was tall - to dab gently at the blonde's wet cheeks. "You're supposed to be the oldest of us, aren't you Yang? Don't… Don't cry. If you cry then what are the rest of us supposed to do?"

. . .

Weiss had stopped her. Yang's wish had come true. The smaller girl was dabbing at her damp cheeks with a small handkerchief. Yang blinked, hardly able to believe it.

Weiss' words repeated in Yang's head:

_"If you cry then what are the rest of us supposed to do?"_

Yang felt her aura flare, and her voice tumbled out.

"I know... that I'm the oldest," she sniffled. "But that doesn't mean I can't cry..." She whimpered, pulling away from Weiss' hands. "Everyone thinks that I'm so tough, and I _am_, but I can cry too, damn it. And what happened back there definitely hurt, okay?" Yang sank to her knees now, her face buried in her hands.

Weiss was still, and the only sound in the corridor was Yang's soft weeping. Yang wanted to face her and stop crying, but she couldn't stop her sobs.

_C'mon, stop crying. You can't make yourself look bad in front of a pretty girl..._

Weiss stepped forward, and Yang peeked over her shoulder. Blue met lilac, and they held each other's gazes for a long moment.

. . .

Weiss gasped lightly as Yang fell to her knees. Her stomach twisted; it felt… _wrong_ to be looking down at her oldest teammate. Her father had bred her to be a Schnee through and through. To hold herself tall with poise nothing sort of conceitedness. To cast her shadow over all others. To glower and glare through narrowed, calculating eyes that could gather all vital pieces of information to potentially be used against whomever she was dealing with…

But this was _Yang_. Weiss was an expert at lying - especially to herself - but there was no denying the coil in her chest whenever she looked at the blonde, nor the unfamiliar warmth that fluttered like frantic butterflies within her stomach ever since the day she had first laid eyes upon her.

Weiss stayed where she was. But though she didn't advance another step, she knelt down before Yang as if repenting.

"I'm sorry," Weiss repeated. Seeing Yang crying again was making her heart ache and her vision blur. "I… wasn't being fair. I know you must have sacrificed a lot, Yang. What I mean is… you spent your childhood taking care of Ruby, so you never got the chance to be a kid. You weren't allowed to cry because you had to be strong for her. I realize that now. I'm sorry."

Weiss tried to lift her head, to seek Yang's gaze with her own to convey the validity of her apology. But a sudden pain in the back of her neck caused small black stars to shoot into the corners of her vision. Wincing, she bit back a sound of pain as she returned her gaze to the floor instead.

. . .

Yang listened to Weiss' protests and attempts to cover up her mistake, but the blonde couldn't stop weeping. Shivers shook her body, and Weiss looked on nervously, not knowing how to console her.

Eventually, Yang's cries lessened, and she looked up. She stood shakily after a while, twirling her hair around her finger nervously.

"Thanks for the apology, Weiss," she said quietly, twisting a lock of gold around her index finger.

And she just acted - on the feelings she'd been keeping secret for weeks and weeks, on the desperate need to be honest, on the whim she didn't even realize she had until it was already too late.

Before Weiss could reply, Yang was kissing her, their lips connected in a tender, sweet kiss that made them both dizzy.

. . .

Weiss felt Yang helping her to her feet, thanking her. The heiress hardly felt she deserved it. Yang's eyes were still watery, and Weiss felt miserable.

And a second later, there was a warm sensation on her lips, and an alluring scent filling her lungs. Citrus? With a bit of a smokey smell mixed in…

But that wasn't the most pressing matter at the moment.

Yang was… kissing her.

Yang Xiao Long - the girl Weiss had secretly had her eye on since day one, the gorgeous beauty and talk of the entire school - was _kissing_ her.

Weiss felt feverish. It was hot suddenly, and her heart was pounding _so hard_ and she couldn't breathe but-

-but it felt so wonderful.

She tried to return the kiss - truly she did - but it was all too much for Weiss. She felt herself trembling, felt Yang press close to her just before her vision went completely black.

* * *

**A/N: I honestly don't even remember where this idea came from. My partner and I just wanted to do some school romance Freezerburn drama and this was the best we could do at the time.**

**Just a two-shot, so one more chapter!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprised anyone decided to read this old thing haha. Glad you few enjoyed it anyway! And yeah it's so old that our concepts of aura/semblances kinda blurred and weren't clear so there are discrepancies here and there about those.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

Yang had kissed a lot of people. 

But now, standing here in the corridor, light filtering through the windows, and Weiss' lips on hers, she decided that this was her favorite kiss so far.

Weiss tasted like sweet flowers, fragrance that made Yang lightheaded. They deepened the kiss, and flutters arose in Yang's stomach, making her bite Weiss' lip momentarily. That's when she felt Weiss go limp.

"Holy crap, Weiss! Oh my god, are you okay?" Yang shrieked, catching the heiress before she hit the ground. "Holy…" Weiss was splayed in Yang's sturdy arms, her bangs clinging to her forehead with sweat, and her cheeks flushed to a burning point. Yang hoisted Weiss into her arms and took off at a sprint. She was heading for the infirmary, and dread filled her stomach.

_Damn. I must be a really good kisser, s_he thought to herself, trying to ease her own tension. She worried and fretted, turning corners rapidly, and hoping that Weiss was all right. But when she saw Weiss part her lips and mumble something that sounded like her name, the blonde smiled to herself and kissed her forehead.

They made it to the infirmary, and though Yang searched frantically for a nurse, there was no one there. She laid Weiss on an empty bed and touched her cheek. The heiress was cooler now, but her face was rosy.

Yang looked around, scanning the doorway and corridor just outside.

It… couldn't hurt to cuddle her a bit, right?

So she slid next to Weiss and covered them both with a blanket. Yang smiled, and wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist.

. . .

There was a low droning sound nagging her ears when Weiss finally regained consciousness. She didn't open her eyes right away, lying still, trying to determine where she was. In her bed? No. That dreadful buzzing sound was coming from some kind of artificial lighting system, but it was absent in the dorm room.

That left only one plausible option.

But why was she in the infirmary? What had happened?

She felt hot and needed to open her mouth to breathe more easily. There was a pressure on her stomach and a stifling heat wafting through the air about her, burning her lungs.

Slowly, she cracked her eyes open to find a white ceiling hovering over her. She raked her mind, trying to remember what had gotten her here in the first place. Judging by how difficult she was finding it to draw breath, and the thin veil of sweat beading on her forehead, she assumed it was due to fever.

_Wonderful. Just what I need._

But then, she heard a small sound from beside her, and slowly turned her head. Her vision was filled with gold as a tangled mane tickled her chin. The pressure on her stomach was recognized to be a tight embrace, and the heat pulsing around her was suddenly very justifiable.

Weiss almost fainted again when her memories finally came back to her.

_I… I kissed… She… Yang kissed me…_

She wouldn't have believed it had been reality if not for her current position. But the fact that Yang was quite literally draped over her at the moment sent her heart aflutter all over again. She swallowed thickly, moving her hands up uncertainly to run lightly over the blonde's shoulders. How long had she wanted to do this for?

But she couldn't bring herself to touch Yang. Her emotions were too jumbled right now, and she still wasn't sure how her teammate truly felt about her. Had the kiss just been on a whim? She couldn't deny it was a valid possibility.

Either way, she felt her breath coming shorter and shallower as the heat continued to increase; Yang's aura was leaking as she napped, something that often happened back in their room as well. Normally, Weiss could cancel it with her own, but Yang was too close and the heiress too drained for that to be effective right now. She hated to wake Yang, but Weiss truly felt she would melt before much longer.

She cleared her throat and rasped out her name.

"…Yang?"

. . .

Yang dozed, her blurred vision slowly decreasing in range as her eyelids closed heavily. She felt warm, so warm, and the blonde snuggled closer to Weiss. She could feel her aura filling the air with a heavy blanket of comforting warmth.

Yang loved the balmy heat of her aura, but didn't realize that her teammates felt like they were going to get heatstroke whenever she got angry. To Yang, the heat was comforting, and it reminded her of her mother, when she used to hold Yang and Ruby both and emit a soft glow from her hands.

Just as Yang slipped into a deeper sleep, with her arms draped across Weiss' body, she heard Weiss' meek voice call her name. Yang grinned to herself and sat up slowly, still keeping one arm around the girl's waist.

"Well, hello there, snow angel." Yang smiled softly and pressed a kiss to the heiress' forehead. "How are you?"

. . .

Weiss froze instantly when Yang temporarily hovered over her and planted a kiss on her forehead. Was this really happening? She still wasn't completely sure herself, despite the countless factors confirming it - the feeling of Yang's grip around her torso, her passionate heat, her-

-her _conceited little smirk_ that gave off that "I'm such hot stuff - literally" vibe.

Perhaps if they hadn't kissed not so long ago and their relationship was still that of bickering teammates, Weiss would have been able to snap at the blonde and roll her off without a second thought.

Unfortunately though, right now the heiress had no idea where the two of them stood in terms of a relationship. But she did note something about the way Yang was holding her. Albeit slightly possessive - not unlike a child clutching onto her favorite toy - it wasn't ensnaring. More than anything, it was an embrace that sought comfort and acceptance. Weiss wanted to be the one to fulfill those needs for her.

In answer to her question, Weiss lifted a hand to wipe sweat from her forehead, making absolutely certain to leave the spot Yang's lips had just made contact with untouched. She bit back the tremble that longed to creep into her voice and replaced it with a bit of her usual sharpness of tone. Letting out another huff, she gave her irksome reply.

"_Hot_."

. . .

The annoyance in Weiss' voice normally would have set Yang off in a snarky bout of banter, but instead, Yang rolled off of Weiss' chest and kicked the covers off them. She heard Weiss pant and sigh before the heiress slowly inched towards her again.

The blonde kept the leaking of her aura under control so Weiss could cool down, and Yang glanced out of the corner of her eye. Weiss was sliding gradually over to Yang's side, and in one frantic movement, the heiress had her arm wrapped around Yang's collarbones and had her face buried into her shoulder. Yang quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Not so hot anymore, eh?"

. . .

"Shut up…" she grumbled.

Weiss couldn't believe she was doing this. Her fever must have been making her bold, because normally she'd never dream to touch Yang like this. Not when she had liked her for so long without showing it or saying anything. Until today.

She was… _so_ nervous.

Flipping over would have called for too much movement, and she was already feeling dizzy, so all she could think to do was nestle her face into Yang's shoulder to try and hide her expression. Her face was still warm, and not just from the fever. She trembled against Yang, a combination of chills from her slight, temporary illness, and her uncertainty of being so close to the blonde.

Her heart was hammering and she knew Yang could feel it, which only served to make her more mortified.

In the end, all she could do was whimper and hide herself amidst the golden locks, not knowing what more she could do.

. . .

The heiress was hidden away in Yang's lustrous hair, and Yang wrapped a strong hand around the other girl's head. She pulled Weiss closer to her and kissed her ear.

She could feel Weiss' heart beating rapidly against her ribcage. Was she nervous? Yang nipped at the pale flesh with her teeth, still being gentle, but leaving a small, red indentation. She heard Weiss groan slightly and bury her face deeper into Yang's hair.

"Hey, Weiss. We should go out sometime," she said softly, placing more kisses on skin that was accessible to her. Tender, sweet caresses were applied and brushed onto Weiss' flushing skin. Yang waited patiently for the reply, and wrapped her arms tighter around Weiss' quivering form.

. . .

Weiss felt a hand on her head pulling her to Yang, making their proximity even more intimate. Everything she sensed was Yang: she saw the deep golden color of her hair, smelled the strong citrusy tang of her person, tasted it on every breath, felt every muscle in her body as they strained to bring her ever closer, heard every little chuckle and vibration of her voice.

Weiss groaned just thinking about all the blackmail Yang could use on her later after this fiasco was over. She had shown a side of herself today that likely would be fair game for taunting material for months to come.

Then, there was a slight pressure on her ear - _teeth_? Weiss wasn't sure if she should be appalled or confused if this was the blonde's way of declaring something. She felt kisses being pressed to her neck and collar, but they weren't fiery or ravenous. Rather, they were warm and gentle, and signified how Yang was being serious when she spoke her next phrase:

_"__We should go out sometime."_

Weiss was sure she'd misheard; why would Yang want to do such a thing after witnessing Weiss' unfavorable behavior today? Was she speaking on a whim? Was she teasing?

Voice heavy, Weiss loosened her grip on her teammate a little as she mumbled.

"Is… Is this some kind of joke?"

. . .

Yang waited, counting the seconds with each little shiver that Weiss gave. One, two, three, fou-

_Joke...?_

Yang felt the heiress pull away slightly, and immediately missed the feeling of Weiss' heartbeat against hers. Yang gulped, trying to compose herself.

"Why would it be, snow angel?"

. . .

Weiss gave her a pensive look. "Oh, I don't know. Perhaps because you have a habit of doing things half-heartedly? How many people have you dated, Yang? I'll bet you can't even remember half of their names or faces…"

She moved herself back, missing Yang's warmth. But she wasn't going to allow her lovestruck emotions to cloud her judgement. Weiss reminded herself that she needed to come first in her own life, reminded herself that she had her own ideals to meet.

"I'm sorry. I've… liked you… for a while now, Yang," she confessed, feeling tears swell up in her eyes. "And I was… really very happy when you… kissed me before. I'd hope you'd be taking responsibility for stealing my first kiss…

"But I don't want to be just another fling to you. I really… _really_ like you. And I don't want to do this if it isn't going to be real for you as well."

It hurt. She wanted to curl up to Yang again, feel her arms around her. But Weiss stayed back; she needed to consider what would benefit her in the long run, not in the moment.

. . .

Yang stayed back, her arms still spread to fit the space of Weiss. She listened to what she said, and bit her lip while contemplating the heiress' stammered sentences. The words that Weiss spoke were hurting her.

But instead of addressing the larger things at hand, the more pressing matters, Yang snorted. Weiss stared at her, taken aback.

"That was your first kiss?"

. . .

She couldn't tell if Yang was more regretful or scoffing; did she regret taking her first kiss without consent, or was she making fun of her? It made Weiss shrink back even further.

"Yes…" Weiss muttered. "Unlike some people, I didn't exactly have a lot of leeway in my life to go off and do whatever I pleased with whomever I pleased." She knew she was being unfair, that there was little to no proof backing up her harsh accusations, but her voice just continued to form words without filter.

"I've always… had the dream as a child, that the first person I shared a kiss with would also be the last, with no one in between." She glanced up at Yang, knowing this was a ridiculous, almost impossible commitment. "I realize now it was just the naive dream of a foolish child. You shouldn't feel obligated. I don't want to hold you back from what you want. If you can't be truly happy with me, then I'd rather not let this begin in the first place."

The tears had already begun to drip down her face. She wanted to love Yang freely and unashamedly. But the last thing she wanted was to trap her in a relationship she wouldn't want by next week.

. . .

Yang was still, watching Weiss cry. The air in the room was charged with energy and the remnants of Yang's aura.

She thought through everything Weiss was saying, and she already knew her response. She grabbed Weiss and pulled her close.

"Weiss," Yang murmured, holding the heiress with fervent arms. "_I_ want to be your first and last kiss."

. . .

Weiss wanted to believe those words more than anything. She gasped as Yang crushed her to her again, relieved at the return of the desired contact. But she was still wary.

"Are… Are you sure you're not j-just saying that because I'm crying so pathetically? Are you sure you're… not just saying that to make me feel better?"

Weiss shakily pushed herself up, lifting her face so she may meet lavender eyes. She blinked until the tears stopped blurring her vision; she wanted to see Yang clearly when she gave her answer to Weiss' question now.

"Are you sure… I'm not just another book on the shelf, Yang?"

That was her greatest fear. For Yang to treat her as her father had treated her; as an expendable, replaceable object that could be taken out at will, and put away - alone - whenever and for however long she pleased.

. . .

Yang couldn't stand hearing Weiss talk about herself like that. She grabbed her fiercely, pressing her cheek to the heiress'.

"Don't you dare say that," she said. "You're unlike any other person I've met, Weiss. You're strong and intelligent and gorgeous and so damn irreplaceable, I'd be stupid to use you and lose you. I… I like you, Weiss." Yang stammered out the last words, and brushed the last tears off of Weiss' cheeks. "You're... really pretty."

. . .

Weiss whimpered as Yang pulled her down fervently. She had been scared of being pushed away so… why was it also so frightening to be pulled close?

Perhaps because she was afraid of getting so close, only to be forced to suffer the unbearable distance in the end.

But when Yang spoke to her next, Weiss slowly reopened her eyes as she listened. These weren't just sweet nothings. Yang's tone was serious, as was her embrace.

Her confession brought a swell of emotion to Weiss' chest. Yang was always so confident about her words in any situation. So for her to stammer a line as important as that one… she was nervous. Nervous of hurting Weiss, nervous of having her misinterpret her feelings.

Weiss felt wretched for ever doubting her.

The heiress collapsed on top of her teammate, crying freely into her shoulder now, dampening her blazer. Never had she thought to hear those words so sincerely spoken to her. And she knew she needed to reciprocate before Yang got the wrong idea due to her sobbing.

Weiss trembled as she clung to Yang, her lips parting to speak, but a sob forced its away out instead. She swallowed and tried again, hiccuping uncontrollably.

"I-I…. I like…" She bit her lip, wishing her dreadful display of emotion wasn't so terribly excessive and dramatic.

Weiss waited until she had calmed down enough to speak more clearly; Yang deserved a proper confession.

She slowly raised her head again to look at Yang, running twitching fingers over the brawler's cheeks. Weiss did her best to smile, hoping it didn't look too hideous past the wrinkling of her face.

"I like you too, Yang. Thank you-" She crumpled again, feeling fresh tears as her face contorted. "Thank you… for liking me…"

. . .

Yang held Weiss with passion and rocked her back and forth, allowing the heiress to break down her walls and cry. Yang pressed her hands firmly to every spot of skin that was available to her.

"Shhh. It's okay. I've got you," Yang murmured. Weiss tried to speak, but was overwhelmed by tears. Yang cupped her face with her palms, and touched their foreheads together."You really are pretty, Weiss. And considerate and kind. There's no way I couldn't care about you." Yang brushed her lips against Weiss', and held her in the calm silence.

. . .

Somehow, the heiress knew Yang wasn't just saying all of these things; there were some things one could just tell.

She continued to cry - for how long she wasn't sure - but it felt good to finally let it all out after so many years of keeping it bottled in. Of course she would cry when she was alone, in the shower, or in the middle of the night. But now she could openly do so to Yang, have someone else comfort her and ease her pain, and most importantly, to replace it with acceptance.

Eventually, the well of her tears ran dry. Weiss slowly regained her breath, sniffling until a long sigh escaped her lungs.

"Yang…" she murmured.

There was still so much she longed to say, so many thanks she wanted to give. But there were no words.

So Weiss did the only other thing she could think of.

She turned her face and softly pressed her lips to Yang's, doing her best to convey her purest, most heartfelt emotions.

. . .

Yang felt Weiss' lips on hers and leaned in instinctively. She held Weiss' shoulders and embraced her, feeling her warmth and the quivers of her body.

"I like you," Yang said, mumbling into the kiss. "I might even like-like you."

They remained in their cozy embrace, forgetting the rest of the world existed.

. . .

Weiss couldn't help but smile - a real smile - against Yang's lips as she returned the kiss. She didn't know where this would take them, but wherever it was, she was determined to make it work. And she knew Yang was, too.

At last, they broke apart, panting slightly. Weiss tucked herself into Yang's collar and hugged her tightly.

They started to drift off, each replaying the hectic events of the incident that had brought them together, as accidental as it may have been.

Their embrace was soft and yet tight, a perfect amount of warmth pressed between them.

They would make it work. That much was certain.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhah yeah nothing special here. Just the usual rushed drama and romance of young roleplayers... I'll hopefully get to write fresh new fics soon to share with you all.**

**Please review!**


End file.
